


Some Day, My Prince

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Alfonse overhears you singing while you’re in the middle of rearranging the books in the library.





	Some Day, My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> The song Reader is singing is “[Some Day My Prince Will Come](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLQ2sYxktMQ)” from Walt Disney’s “Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs” because I’m an absolute sucker for classic Disney princesses.

Alfonse breathes out a quiet sigh to himself as he walks through the halls of the castle towards the library. This war was really starting to take its toll on him, and the young Askran royal decided that some light reading and perhaps brushing up on a few tactics and strategies may help ease his mind.

The doors swing open, and the room greets Alfonse with the familiar scent of books, both old and new. The library was scarcely used, most Heroes opting to remain either in the training grounds, stables, or overall wander around the kingdom. It’s a shame, really, that very few people seem to appreciate the wonderful things the royal library has to offer to ready and willing minds.

With no particular preference on what book to pick out, the young man chooses to mindlessly browse through the shelves instead, hoping that something will eventually stick out to him. His languid footsteps echo all around him, and he realizes how vast and empty the library really is at this time, but more than anything, Alfonse realizes just how lonely he is.

When he was younger, Alfonse and Sharena would often fool around in the library whenever it was time for their lessons. His sister would usually be the one to start things, and although Alfonse did try to scold Sharena to take her studies more seriously, he had to admit that the time they spent together was a lot of fun once he got roped into things. Even if they both got in trouble with their father for messing around, Alfonse didn’t seem to mind it.

Nowadays, Sharena spent most of her time trying to befriend other Heroes. The Askran prince was undoubtedly happy to see his sister having so much fun, but while the bubbly princess was social and no stranger to making new friends, Alfonse preferred to stay alone. But just because he preferred being alone didn’t mean he enjoyed being lonely.

Back then, when Zacharias was still part of the Order of Heroes, he and Alfonse would spend many of their afternoons in the library, pouring over books and strategies. Time passed by quickly then, most of their interactions in the room being full with both thought-provoking and mundane conversations. They were times that Alfonse cherished, but now the prince was left by himself.

Shaking his head to rid his thoughts, the young man continues to walk around the library and through several aisles of bookshelves. He isn’t sure how much time has passed, but as he approaches the other side of the room, Alfonse starts to hear some faint humming. Curious, the prince increases the pacing of his steps to find the source of the sound. He’s certain that he knows the owner of the voice, but for some reason, he can’t place a name to it.

The humming becomes louder as he gets closer, and Alfonse tentatively peeks his head past the bookshelf to see who else decided to spend their time in the library. Clear blue eyes widen in pleasant surprise when he sees you standing there, a cart of books beside your figure as you sort out the shelf in front of you. You don’t seem to have realized Alfonse’s presence yet, and he moves to greet you when it finally clicks to him that _you were the one humming_. Unable to react due to his surprise, the young man misses his chance to make his arrival known to you as you open your mouth and start to sing an unfamiliar song.

“ _Some day my prince will come_ ,” you start, the smile evident in your singing voice that seems to have captivated the Askran young man. “ _Some day we’ll meet again / And away to his castle we’ll go._ ”

Alfonse ducks back a bit behind the shelf when you suddenly twirl around like in a dance, and it’s obvious that you’re enjoying yourself. It draws out a smile from the young man himself. “ _To be happy forever I know_.”

Completely oblivious and unsuspecting of having an audience, you continue to put the books in their proper places while remaining to sing. Your hips unconsciously sway to the lovely tune of your song, and Alfonse tries to fight against the blush on his face when he thinks about how adorable you look like that.

“ _Some day when spring is here / We’ll find our love anew._ ” Hugging a book close to your chest similar to that of a maiden in love, you twirl around once more, the ends of your cloak flowing around you.

_Beautiful_ is all that Alfonse can think at the scene that plays before him.

“ _And the birds will sing / And wedding bells will ring_ ,” you continue as you pick up a pile of books to put away all at once, your eyes falling shut in peace as you turn on your heel to head further down the aisle of shelves. “ _Some day when my dreams come true…_ ”

You start to take a step forward, opening your eyes once more to look at where you’re going, but you see a new face peeking out from one of the shelves, and you scream in surprise. You visibly jump in fright, dropping the books in your hand in the process, and they all make a loud sound when they make contact with the floor, causing you to flinch.

Alfonse immediately leaves his hiding spot now that he’s been caught, an apologetic look on his face as his hands are slightly raised in the air to signal that he means no harm. When your mind finally registers that the person standing before you isn’t an enemy, you breathe out a relieved sigh before remembering the mess you made.

You silently curse how foolish you must look as you bend down to pick up the scattered books. There’s an awkward silence hanging in the air as the young prince moves to help you in cleaning up. Your heart is beating wildly within your chest as you internally pray to whatever divine being is willing to listen to your plea that Alfonse didn’t hear you singing.

“You have a really nice voice,” the prince comments, speaking up to dispel the silence, and you mentally curse your luck once again.

“I, uh… thank you,” you respond with a nervous laugh, unable to meet his gaze. You know yourself that you’re not the greatest singer out there, especially after hearing Azura’s songs, so you’re not sure if Alfonse is only complimenting you to be polite.

The young prince senses your doubt, and his lips press together in a thin line. He tries again, hoping you’ll be able to hear his sincerity. “Truly, it was a pleasant surprise. What kind of song were you singing?”

“It’s…” you start before pausing, an uncertain look crossing over your face. “It’s a bit complicated to explain since there are things in my world that you don’t know, but it’s basically a song about a princess and prince, as I’m sure you could tell by the lyrics. Its origin is from something usually directed towards kids, so it’s a bit embarrassing to have been caught singing it out of all the other songs I know.”

“I think it’s a nice song,” Alfonse admits as he picks up the last book from the ground. He stands back up and dusts himself off with his free hand before offering it for you to take. “If you’d be willing, I’d love to hear the other songs you know. You have a lovely voice.”

Your cheeks become incredibly warm from his compliment that easily fell from his lips, and you can’t keep your gaze level with him. Keeping your eyes downcast, you accept the young prince’s hand helping you to get back on your feet. “M-Maybe some day… when I become more confident…”

Flashing you a kind smile, Alfonse responds, “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
